Why She's Handsome
by chocoji
Summary: Chanyeol terpaksa menyamar menjadi wanita dan masuk sekolah putri karena menjadi buronan polisi di hari pertamanya ia harus berhadapan dengan gadis yang merupakan pentolan sekolah tersebut. Sanggupkah ia bertahan tanpa ada yang tahu jati dirinya yang sebenarnya!. A ChanBaek/BaekYeol Story! EXO / YAOI (GS)


(^_~)

Author: chocoji

Genre: Romance, School life, Genderswitch for uke.

Rating: Pg 13-15

Length: Chapter

Main Cast:

Park Chanyeol (EXO)

Byun Baekhyun (EXO) as a girl

Other Cast:

Kim Jongin (EXO)

Do Kyungsoo (EXO) as a girl

Luhan (EXO) as a girl

Kim Minseok. (EXO) as a girl

Huang Zi Tao (EXO) as a girl

A/N: Fanfiction ini hanya terinspirasi dari drama Hana Kimi/To The Beautiful You/ For You in Full Blossom. Tapi tidak mengambil scene dari drama tersebut, hanya terinspirasi saja. Semoga karya ini bisa memuaskan reader's semua, xoxo :D.

(-^-^-)

_Terkadang apa yang kita rencanakan tidak sesuai dengan skenario Tuhan._

_Terkadang apa yang kita inginkan tak sejalan dengan kenyataan._

_Jangan lari bersembunyi._

_Angkat bahumu, hadapi. Walaupun kau akan terjatuh, berdiri dan hadapi._

(Why She's Handsome)

Chanyeol berlari. Di antara kegelapan malam yang benar-benar sunyi. Ia melompati pagar kayu sebuah rumah juga menerobos semak belukar. Membuat seolah-olah dirinya memiliki kekuatan teleportasi yang bisa memindahkan tubuhnya ke tempat lain hanya dengan satu jentikan jari, ia harap ia punya. Chanyeol hanya butuh membuat dirinya tak terlihat lagi oleh segerombolan polisi-polisi dengan suara bising yang dibuatnya.

Ia berlari. Chanyeol tak butuh lampu yang membuatnya bisa bergerak cepat dalam gelap malam. Ia hanya memerlukan insting yang kuat untuk melakukannya. Selain itu cahaya membuatnya tampak menonjol di antara kegelapan dan tentunya polisi-polisi menyebalkan itu akan menemukannya. Ia hanya menemukan cahaya bulan yang menemaninya berlari.

Hingga ia berhenti pada sebuah jalan kecil, ia menyenderkan badannya pada tembok kasar itu dan sedikit berjongkok lalu menumpukan kedua tangannya pada dengkul demi menahan beban tubuhnya. Peluh membasahi pipinya juga tengkuknya menimbulkan rasa lembab di sana. Ia menarik nafasnya berulang-ulang berusaha mengisi kapasitas oksigen yang hampir habis.

Ketika semua ia rasa baik-baik saja tubuhnya merosot ke bawah. Pertahannya benar-benar runtuh mengingat akan hal bodoh yang ia lakukan tadi. Ia menangis pelan dan terisak untuk pertama kalinya, menyesali hal itu yang membuat hidupnya seakan jungkir balik. Punggungnya bergetar hebat karenanya. Ia terus menangis bahkan mengacuhkan suara anjing malam yang kian melolong tinggi.

Kepalanya terasa berat. Hingga ia harus menyeret langkahnya pelan menuju rumah seseorang yang benar-benar akan menjadi dewa penolongnya. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu kayu itu seakan-akan benda itu adalah sesuatu yang akan rapuh bila ia sentuh atau memang ia tidak mempunyai kekuatan bahkan untuk sekedar mengetuk pintu.

"Oh Park Chan—Apa yang terjadi padamu!," seseorang muncul dari balik pintu dan nampak terkejut dengan penampilan pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku akan ceritakan nanti tapi bisakah kamu membawaku ke dalam?," tanya Chanyeol dengan suara paraunya. "Apakah aku perlu menggendongmu?," tanya pemuda itu, menatap khawatir ke arah Chanyeol. "Tidak perlu hanya membantu langkahku," ujar Chanyeol dan pemuda itu segera memapah Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah kecilnya.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa dan menonton acara televisi yang ia tak pedulikan. Sedangkan Jongin membuatkan secangkir kopi untuknya, kopi selalu membuat Chanyeol merasa baik. Ketika semua sudah siap Jongin membawanya kehadapan Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis menerimanya. Ia takkan pernah menyesal datang pada Jongin.

"Aku takkan memaksamu cerita sekarang. Kamu boleh menceritakannya nanti jika kamu mau—," Jongin belum selesai dengan ucapannya namun Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya menyambar, "tidak aku akan segera menceritakannya padamu."

Jongin membenarkan posisi duduknya sebelum ia benar-benar mendengar cerita sahabat karibnya itu. Chanyeol terlebih dahulu menghabiskan kopinya cepat lalu menatap Jongin serius. Ekor matanya melirik ke sudut lain rumah itu jikalau ada orang lain yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak. Joonmyun tidak ada di rumah, ia sedang berada di rumah orang tuaku di Daegu," Jongin memberitahu keberadaan kakak perempuannya karena ia tahu Chanyeol tidak ingin pembicaraan ini di dengar orang lain.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan ia benar-benar menceritakan semuanya. Chanyeol menceritakannya terlalu cepat, ia bahkan bisa menghitung berapa tarikan nafas yang ia lakukan ketika ia menceritakan tentang bait-bait kata yang penuh emosi itu. Jongin harus bertanya cukup banyak untuk mengerti.

"Baiklah lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan?," tanya Jongin setelah manggut-manggut berulang kali. "Aku akan menghilang, dari semuanya. Dari Ibuku juga darimu Jongin," ujar Chanyeol terdengar sangat berat dan gugup. "Kamu akan bunuh diri?. Meminum obat nyamuk atau kamu akan melompat dari gedung apartement atau kamu—," Jongin belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya lagi-lagi Chanyeol menyambarnya kali ini dengan sedikit kesal, "aku tidak sebodoh itu Kim Jongin, aku masih ingin hidup."

Jongin terdiam lalu menghabiskan kopinya yang sudah menjadi dingin dalam satu teguk. Itu tidak terlalu buruk untuknya.

"Baiklah lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan?," tanya Jongin santai.

Pertanyaan itu serasa skakmat untuk Chanyeol yang benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk melanjutkan kisah hidupnya. Ia menggosok jarinya dengan gerakan memutar pada bibir cangkir kosong itu dan bergumam tak jelas. Ia berusaha berpikir namun tidak ada apapun yang dalam pikirannya.

"Kamu masih tidak tahu?," terka Jongin, ia tak menunggu jawaban Chanyeol karena ia sudah tahu persis jawaban pemuda itu. "Aku tak mungkin tinggal sendiri ataupun berkeliaran seperti anak ayam yang tersesat," ujar Chanyeol lemah berusaha membayang-bayangkan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. "Tentu saja kamu tidak bisa. Mereka akan menangkapmu dengan cepat," ujar Jongin seraya merenggangkan badannya yang mulai kaku. "Aku juga tidak mungkin tinggal denganmu dan Joonmyun," ujar Chanyeol lagi.

Jongin melirik Chanyeol dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu kamu bisa. Tinggal denganku dan Joonmyun, aku sangat senang. Rumah kami sangat sepi, Joonmyun dan kecerewetannya sering pergi menemui orang tuaku," ujar Jongin mengingat adik satu-satunya itu. "Tidak Jongin. Aku adalah buronan polisi, tidak mungkin bagimu memelihara seorang buronan. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu susah," ujar Chanyeol seraya menghela nafasnya panjang. "Aku juga tak mungkin tinggal bersama Ibuku," imbuh Chanyeol pelan.

"Di rumah sakit jiwa?. Kamu tidak bisa, kamu akan segera tertangkap ditambah kamu harus tinggal bersama dengan orang-orang yang kurang waras. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika seseorang yang sangat tidak waras tinggal dengan orang yang tidak waras," ujar Jongin bergidik ngeri, ia melempar senyum jahil ke Chanyeol. "Yang kamu maksud orang yang sangat tidak waras itu aku?," tanya Chanyeol mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya dengan gerakan menunjuk ke arahnya. "Tuh, kamu nyadar sendiri," ujar Jongin terkikik geli.

Chanyeol melemparinya dengan bantal sofa. Bahkan di saat seperti ini kawannya masih sepat bercanda. Namun itu yang ia suka seakan-akan itu menenangkannya. Jongin memeluk bantal itu, mereka kembali diam dan membiarkan keheningan mendomasi untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Jongin bukan tipikal orang yang bisa diam dalam waktu lama, ekor matanya gelisah melirik ke arah sudut ruangan. Ketika matanya menangkap baju seragam sekolah kakaknya yang tergantung rapi, sekelebat ide mulai bergentayangan dalam pikirannya.

"Aku punya ide Chanyeol," ujar Jongin dengan suara berat namun riangnya.

Chanyeol menatap kawannya. Ia tak menjawab hanya membiarkan Jongin melontarkan ide-idenya berharap yang satu ini tidak gila.

"Kamu bisa menjadi perempuan dan bersekolah di sekolah putri lalu tinggal di asramanya," Jongin menceritakannya dalam satu tarikan, dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat. Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang memelototkan matanya selebar yang ia bisa, "kamu gila!." Jongin terkekeh pelan dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak pemuda itu, "tidakkah kamu pikir itu ide yang hebat?."

Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya, menatap ke arah lantai marmer yang dingin.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menemukanmu di sana. Polisi takkan pernah berpikir bahwa di antara ribuan siswi ada seorang pemuda yang merupakan buronan," ujar Jongin seraya menjentikkan jarinya. "Kurasa kau juga sudah cukup cantik untuk menjadi perempuan," imbuhnya lalu menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang masih bergidik ngeri membayangkan ide tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau. Bagaimana bisa aku adalah seorang laki-laki dan kamu mengatakanku cantik," ujar Chanyeol seraya mendengus kesal. "Kalau begitu kamu adalah lelaki yang cantik," ujar Jongin dan menatap Jongin intens.

Chanyeol memundurkan badannya. Ia tidak begitu menyukai tatapan Jongin.

"Ke—kenapa kamu menatapku seperti itu?," tanya Chanyeol gugup. "Kenapa kamu gugup?. Jangan-jangan kamu menyukaiku?," tanya Jongin seraya terkikik gila. "Ti—tidak, kamu gila?," ujar Chanyeol masih tetap gugup. "Baiklah kamu benar-benar cocok untuk menjadi wanita. Kamu sudah memiliki insting kewanitaan tinggal merubah penampilanmu saja, besok aku akan mengajakmu ke salah satu kenalanku," ujar Jongin seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, ia tak menyangka kawannya akan seserius ini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahku?. Lagipula aku tidak memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membiayai sekolah putri itu," ujar Chanyeol berharap Jongin akan menghentikan ide gilanya. Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis menatap Chanyeol, "kamu tidak usah khawatir tentang itu aku bisa mengurusnya. Kamu hanya perlu belajar yang baik seperti saat ini untuk mendapat beasiswa." "Kamu gila aku tidak jamin akan melakukannya," tegas Chanyeol kemudian menaruh cangkir di tangannya ke atas meja kecil di hadapannya.

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia sedikit kesal dengan sikap keras kepala Chanyeol. Di pegang pundak Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap pemuda itu seksama.

"Kamu harus melakukannya. Ini demi dirimu, demiku dan demi Ibumu. Aku mohon," ujar Jongin berusaha selembut mungkin. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan iba, ia sedikit tersentuh tentang berapa kuatnya temannya ingin melindungi dirinya, "aku akan berusaha."

(***)

"Kamu tampak cantik dengan baju itu Chanyeol," ujar Jongin terkagum-kagum melihat kawannya. "Hei, jangan mengejekku," sungut Chanyeol, ia merasa tak nyaman dengan baju seragam sekolah putri barunya. "Kamu tahu aku benar-benar merasa gatal dengan wig ini," imbuh Chanyeol seraya memajukan bibirnya ke depan. "Harusnya aku meminta Yixing agar menyambung rambutmu saja," pikir Jongin seraya mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk.

Chanyeol menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan menatap Jongin.

"Hei kamu gila, Ibuku takkan bisa menandaiku jika aku datang menjenguknya nanti," sungut Chanyeol. "Kamu tinggal meminta Kyungsoo melepas sambungannya," ujar Jongin. "Itu merepotkan," sanggah Chanyeol.

Kemudian Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah map hijau dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuka map itu dan melihat kertas-kertas di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu melakukan semua ini?," ujar Chanyeol terkagum ketika melihat surat-surat kepindahannya yang bahkan tak dapat menimbulkan kecurigaan siapapun. "Oh Sehun yang melakukannya. _Ahh_—anak itu benar-benar hebat untuk urusan komputer," gumam Jongin.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan menatap ke arah jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah waktunya, aku harus segera pergi Jongin. Selamat tinggal, aku menitip ibuku," ujar Chanyeol kemudian hendak berjalan menuju halte bus. "Baiklah aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Kamu harus mengunjunginya juga aku," ujar Jongin seraya melambai-lambai ke arah Chanyeol.

(***)

Dengan susah payah Chanyeol menggeret kopernya turun dari Bus dan berjalan lagi untuk menuju ke sekolah wanita itu. Lima menit yang lalu ia mengingat ia masih ada di Bus dan semua orang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh, setelah seorang gadis memperingatinya jika ia tidak boleh duduk mengangkang seperti itu karena ia adalah seorang gadis.

"Kenapa melelahkan sekali," ujarnya seraya mengusap peluh di keningnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Kini ia sudah berjalan di halaman luas sekolah itu, ia berjalan di jalan setapak menuju gedung sekolah yang benar-benar besar. Semua siswi perempuan melihat ke arahnya dengan sedikit tertawa. Ia berpikir barang kali wignya lepas, tidak wignya masih sama saja. Mungkinkah ia terlihat tampan untuk ukuran wanita?. Tidak mungkin, Jongin sudah memastikan bahwa ia sudah benar-benar terlihat cantik dengan penampilannya yang sekarang walaupun tingginya benar-benar jauh ketimbang ukuran wanita biasa.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia masih mendapat pandangan tak mengenakkan serta cekikikan geli dari siswi-siswi di sekolah tersebut. Ketika ia sudah muak dengan semuanya seseorang menampar bokongnya dari belakang. Astaga belum saja ia benar-benar resmi menjadi murid di sini namun seseorang sudah bertindak semena-mena dengannya.

"_Yya_'!," ia berteriak dengan suara beratnya dan menoleh ke arah belakang dan menatap seorang laki-laki cantik tengah mengkerutkan dahinya. "Berani sekali kau," ujar Chanyeol geram kemudian menampar pemuda itu.

Seketika saja sekitarnya menjadi ramai dan menatap ke arah Chanyeol dan pemuda asing itu.

"Kenapa suaramu berat sekali?," tanya pemuda itu menautkan alis tebalnya. "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya kenapa seorang pemuda berada di sekolah siswi seperti ini," tanya Chanyeol dengan tegas. "Kamu gila, aku seorang wanita dan satu lagi kamu belum menutup resleting rokmu tadi," ujar gadis itu seraya mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya.

Gadis itu kemudian melangkah pergi dan tak lupa menyenggol pundak Chanyeol kasar. Chanyeol hanya menatap kepergian gadis itu. Ia kira di sekolah wanita tidak ada berandalan seperti itu. Setelah kepergian gadis itu sekitarnya mulai kembali dengan aktifitas masing-masing, sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha membenarkan roknya yang belum ditutup tadi, ia lupa bahwa resleting rok berada di belakang bukan di depan.

"Kamu pasti dalam masalah," ujar suara pelan di samping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit bergidik mendengar suara parau tersebut, berharap itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk ia melirik pelan ke arah kanan tubuhnya. Seorang gadis dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam dan berlensa tebal tampak di sampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu?," tanya Chanyeol seraya mengernyitkan alis tebalnya. Gadis itu nampak berpikir sebentar kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "tidak ada, lupakan saja."

Chanyeol tambah tak mengerti namun ia hanya tak ingin terlibat lebih jauh sehingga ia mengangguk-ngangguk seolah mengerti.

"Kamu murid pindahan bukan?," tanya gadis itu pada akhirnya. "Mmh," gumam Chanyeol mengiyakan. "Kamu butuh bantuan menuju ruang guru?," tanya gadis itu lagi.

Chanyeol menimang-nimang tawaran gadis itu kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"Hei siapa namamu?," tanya gadis itu. "Park Chan—eh Jieun," ujar Chanyeol nampak gugup ketika ia harus menyebutkan nama wanitanya. "Park Jieun?. Tidak buruk, namaku Do Kyungsoo," ujar Kyungsoo dengan riangnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk pertanda mengerti.

"Kamu tahu suaramu Jieun_sshii_, benar-benar berbeda kamu memiliki suara yang berat namun lembut," ujar Kyungsoo ketika mereka dalam perjalan. "Yahh, aku tahu itu semua orang mengatakannya padaku," ujar Chanyeol santai walau sebenarnya ia sedang panik.

(***)

"_Annyeonghaseo_,Park Chan—eh Jieun _imnida_," ujar Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan murid-murid tersebut. "Hai Jieun," ujar mereka serempak dengan wajah datar. "Aku berasal dari Daegu kemudian dipindahkan ke Seoul karena suatu alasan, senang berkenalan dengan kalian," ujar Chanyeol dengan suara yang dibuat-buat manis.

"Apakah ia tidak menyebalkan?," bisik seorang gadis pada gadis di sampingnya yang tengah bermain ponsel. "Mungkin suaranya yang membuatnya terlihat menyebalkan," komentar gadis dengan ponsel tersebut. "Tapi ia benar-benar terlihat menyebalkan Luhan-ah," celoteh gadis itu pada temannya. "Dari mana kamu bisa tahu ia menyebalkan sedangkan kamu saja baru mengenalnya," rutukLuhan. "Aku memiliki indra keenam kamu tahu itu," ujar gadis itu dengan mantap. "Baiklah kamu selalu menganggap semua orang nampak menyebalkan Tao-ah," ujar Luhan kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi plastik.

"Jieun kamu bisa duduk di samping Kyungsoo, Ibu akan pergi dulu dan kalian tetaplah diam. Guru kalian mungkin tidak masuk hari ini," ujar pada anak didiknya.

Semua nampak tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika sudah lenyap dari hadapan mereka. Tao nampak melirik Luhan dan mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Gadis itu kemudian mengantungi ponselnya dan bergerak malas ke arah Chanyeol. Ia duduk tepat di depan bangku kosong Chanyeol dan menghadap ke arah Chanyeol, ia berusaha tersenyum walau terpaksa.

"Hei celana dalam hello kitty, kamu tahu kamu sedang dalam masalah," ujar Luhan seraya menuding Chanyeol. Chanyeol menautkan alis tebalnya dan menatap ke arah Luhan, ia sedikit berbisik pada gadis itu, "apa maksudmu dan dari mana kau tahu—aku memakai celana dalam hello kitty."

Luhan berdehem pelan lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku kemejanya.

"Kamu tahukan kalau kamu memiliki ponsel maka kamu akan tahu semua yang terjadi. Aku memiliki koneksi tanpa batas dan tentu tahu apa yang terjadi tadi pagi," ujar Luhan cepat dan dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Chanyeol tak mengerti tingkah aneh gadis ini walaupun sebenarnya ia malu bahwa kini orang-orang tahu bahwa ia masih memakai celana dalam hello kitty. Ia senang dengan motifnya yang lucu sehingga ia terbilang lumayan sering memakainya.

"Maaf tapi aku tak mengerti apa yang kamu bicarakan," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada sopan dan manis yang dibuat-buat. "Sudahlah lupakan. Aku hanya berbaik hati memberitahu bahwa dirimu dalam bahaya, kamu tahu berhadapan dengan Byun Baekhyun apalagi menamparnya tadi pagi," celoteh Luhan panjang lebar mencoba memutarkan kembali ingatan Chanyeol pada kejadian tadi pagi. "Byun Baekhyun, maksudmu gadis dengan rambut pendek itu?," tanya Chanyeol mencoba memastikan ingatannya. "Kamu tahu dia adalah pentolan dari berandalan sekolah. Mengejutkan juga mengetahui fakta bahwa seorang wanita menjadi seorang pentolan berandalan," ujar Luhan melanjutkan ceritanya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Mungkin gadis ini cocok menjadi pembawa acara gosip. Sepertinya ia tahu segalanya tentang Byun Baekhyun. Atau dia adalah seorang penyukai sesama jenisnya sehingga ia mengetahui bahanyak hal tentang Byun Baekhyun.

"Kamu tahu dia telah melawan ratusan berandalan-berandalan di berbagai sekolah, dia dijuluki sebagai singa betina dari barat," ujar Luhan dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

Chanyeol sepertinya mulai terhasut sehingga ia memandang Luhan takjub akan cerita tersebut. Kyungsoo hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar omong-kosong Luhan tersebut.

"Dan kamu tahu jika sudah berurusan dengannya," kini nada Luhan berusaha menakut-nakuti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sudah terhasut hanya menggeleng ketakutan.

"Dia akan memakanmu seperti singa yang kelaparan WRAWWRR," ujar Luhan menirukan suara singa dan mencodongkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol yang nampak ketakutan setengah mati. "_Ekhem_," seseorang berdehem dengan keras dari arah belakang.

Luhan memutar kepalanya dengan takut-takut, ia rasa ia sudah terlebih mengetahui pemilik suara berat ini. Byun Baekhyun sudah berada di belakangnya entah sejak kapan. Ia mengunyah permen karet yang merupakan kebiasaannya. Luhan hanya nyengir kuda menatap Baekhyun, ia berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin sehingga ia tidak akan mendapat hal-hal buruk lainnya.

"Hehehe Baekhyun, ayo duduk aku sepertinya ada urusan dengan Tao," ujar Luhan dengan cepat segera berlalu dan berlari cepat ke arah Tao yang sedari tadi mengamati percakapan mereka. "Dasar anak itu," dengus Baekhyun kesal kemudian berjalan ke arah bangkunya.

Sebelum ia benar-benar duduk ia menatap Chanyeol kesal. Kemudian ia menunjuk ke arah pipinya yang nampak cap tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol berusaha memberitahu –kamu harus bertanggung jawab atas ini—. Chanyeol berpura-pura tak menatap Baekhyun dan lebih memilih membaca buku sejarah yang terbalik, Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan menatap Chanyeol yang nampak seperti pengecut. Baekhyun acuh kemudian memilih duduk dan mendengarkan lagu di iPod merahnya.

(***)

"Aku penasaran dengan siapa teman dormku nanti," ujar Chanyeol berusaha terlihat antusias. "Kamu akan segera tahu, satu dorm berisi empat orang kamu pasti akan merasakan tinggal di dorm seperti tinggal di kelab malam," ujar Kyungsoo membayangkan teman satu dormnya.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo seraya menautkan alis tebalnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan sedikit menatap ke arah langit-langit.

"Mereka terus saja ribut. Kamu seperti terjaga semalaman dan paginya kamu akan menemukan kantung mata yang sangat tebal," ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada antusias miliknya. "Aku berharap bisa satu dorm denganmu," ujar Chanyeol berandai-andai. "Tenang saja, aku yakin teman sekamarmu akan baik," ujar Kyungsoo. "Ohya kamu tahu tentang gadis yang tadi pagi itu?," tanya Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya, "Luhan maksudmu?." "Aku tidak tahu namanya, yang pastinya ia memberitahu segala tentang Byun Baekhyun, sebenarnya dia siapa?," tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo berdehem pelan lalu mengingat-ingat sesuatu terlebih dahulu.

"Namanya Luhan, dormnya ada di gedung tiga, sedangkan dorm kita ada di gedung dua," terang Kyungsoo. "Jadi dia tidak satu dorm dengan kita?," tanya Chanyeol tersenyum senang. "Seperti itulah, kebanyakan anak klub koran atau radio berada di dorm tiga," terang Kyungsoo. "Jadi dia anak klub koran atau radio?," tanya Chanyeol memastikan. "Iya dia adalah wakil ketuanya. Ia pengumpul informasi terbesar di sana," jelas Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mengerti atas penjelasan Kyungsoo. Pantas saja gadis itu tahu kejadian tadi pagi dan soal celana dalamnya yang bermotif hello kitty. Ia juga tahu begitu banyak tentang Byun Baekhyun.

"Pantas saja ia tahu banyak," gumam Chanyeol. "Mereka juga mengikuti asosiasi pengumpul berita, jadi ia mengetahui banyak tentang gosip-gosip anak SMA, mungkin kamu harus banyak berhati-hati," gumam Kyungsoo lagi.

Chanyeol menelan liurnya. Mungkin ia harus menjauhi gadis bernama Luhan bisa-bisa penyamarannya ketahuan dan ia akan segera ditangkap oleh polisi-polisi bodoh itu.

(***)

"Oh kau yang bernama Park Jiyeon. Guru Park meminta maaf karena tidak bisa memberikan pengarahan tentang asrama," ujar seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang terurai, seragamnya rapi.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya pertanda ia sedikit tidak mengerti tentang siapa gadis itu dan siapa guru park yang dimaksud. Sejak tadi ia hanya terduduk di sebuah ruangan yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo sudah sedari tadi pamit.

"Kau pasti kebingungan ya?," tanya gadis tersenyum canggung, ia sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan. "Baiklah namaku Kim Minseok ketua asrama gedung dua dan Guru Park adalah ketua pengurus asrama gedung dua biasanya dia yang melakukan pengarahan terhadap murid baru sepertimu, namun ia sedang berhalangan," ujar Minseok panjang lebar.

Chanyeol hanya manggut-manggut. Minseok kemudian mengambil sebuah denah, sepertinya denah asrama gedung dua.

"Baiklah, Jieun ini adalah ruangan pengawas, seperti yang kau lihat di sini terdapat banyak televisi dari kamera pengawas yang di pasang di berbagai tempat dan di sini juga terdapat kunci cadangan dari tiap kamar," ujar Minseok mulai menjelaskan.

Satu jam kedepan kemudian diisi dengan penjelasan panjang lebar Minseok. Minseok menjelaskan larangan-larangan dan setiap ruangan-ruangan penting di gedung asrama dua.

"Ini guru park sudah menitipkan kunci ini padaku. Kamarmu nomor 102 di ujung lorong asrama," ujar Minseok seraya memberikan kunci pada Chanyeol. "Kalau boleh tahu siapa teman sekamarku?," tanya Chanyeol menatap Minseok serius. "Sebentar, biar aku lihat," ujar Minseok kemudian beranjak mengambil sebuah buku dari rak di belakangnya.

Mata lihai Minseok mencari-cari sesuatu dalam buku tersebut terkadang bibirnya ikut bergerak mengikuti tulisan di majalah tersebut. Kemudian bola mata Minseok terhenti pada sebuah nama, bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan ke atas.

"Teman sekamarmu Byun Baekhyun."

(***)

Dengan berat Chanyeol menggeret kopernya menuju ujung lorong asrama. Itu adalah kamarnya dengan Byun Baekhyun. Sejauh ini Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki teman sekamar, dan Chanyeol adalah teman sekamarnya Baekhyun yang pertama tentunya. Tidak ada yang begitu mengenal sosok Baekhyun, yang mereka tahu Baekhyun hanya seorang gadis berandalan yang hidup dalam kesendirian dan Chanyeol benar-benar menakutinya.

"Aku pasti akan mati," gumam Chanyeol lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalanya, ia bahkan hampir mati jika terus memikirkannnya. Lembaran-lembaran kejadian tadi pagi masih terlihat jelas di pikirannya. Langkahnya semakin dekat dengan ruangan itu dan semakin dekat tubuhnya dengan pintu kamar yang terletak di ujung koridor asrama itu jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan adanya pasokan oksigen untuk ia hirup. Ia bahkan tak bisa menyangka bahwa ia berada di hadapan pintu tersebut. Ia menyipitkan matanya membaca tulisan di depan pintu tersebut, dalam hati ia mengejanya—Byun Baekhyun—.

Ia mengeluarkan kunci kamar pemberian ketua asrama tersebut dari . Ia mematung sebentar, memikirkan kata-kata yang harus ia ucapkan pertama kali jika bertemu dengan Baekhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Semakin lama ia berpikir, ia semakin tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjinakkan macan betina seperti Baekhyun. Udara di luar semakin mendingin, sepertinya cuaca sedang tidak berpihak pada Chanyeol karena mau tidak mau ia harus masuk dan menghangatkan tubuhnya atau ia mau seisi asrama menemukannya mati konyol karena kedinginan.

(***)

Gadis itu menguap. Rambut pendeknya yang acak-acakan nampak mengembang, ia baru saja terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Matanya yang sipit masih ia sipitkan seiring nyawanya yang masih belum kembali kebadannya. Ia mencoba meraih-raih ponselnya dari saku roknya yang menyebalkan. Ia tidak berniat melakukan apapun pada benda putih nan tipis itu, hanya ingin melihat jam. Sudah hampir jam sembilan malam, dan ia harus bergegas mengangkat kaki dari tempat tidur favorit ketiganya setelah atap sekolah dan kasur di kamar asramanya tentunya.

Baekhyun melangkah pelan dari ruang musik tersebut. Lampu koridor hanya beberapa yang menyala itupun remang-remang. Sebenarnya ia ketakutan saat ini, namun ia menahan rasa takutnya ketimbang ia harus berteriak atau bergumam ketakutan. Itu akan membuat hukumannya tambah berat selain karena ia telah membolos pelajaran sejarah yang super duper membosankan juga masih berkeliaran di areal sekolah.

Untuk ukuran wanita sepertinya ia tidak perlu susah-susah sampai di depan gerbang asrama sekolahnya. Yang dia perlukan hanya memanjat hingga kamar asramanya yang terletak di lantai dua. Kebiasaan ini sudah ia terapkan sejak dahulu pasalnya siswi asrama tidak boleh keluar tengah malam karena itu ketua asrama selalu mengunci asrama seawal mungkin.

"Haah."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya keudara malam yang beranjak dingin. Hati-hati ia memijakkan kakinya pada atap asramanya. Tinggal membuka jendela putih di depan ini saja ia sudah bisa masuk ke kamar asramanya dengan selamat. Tapi ia nampak mengerutkan keningnya seraya menatap ke arah jendela dengan cahaya yang nampak memancar keluar, seingatnya ia tak pernah menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

"Aneh," gumamnya pelan.

Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan hal tersebut seingatnya lampu dikamarnya juga aneh kemarin-kemarin lampu itu mati dengan sendirinya sekarang menyala dengan sendirinya. Setelah memikirkannya berulang kali ia hampir menjerit jika menghubung-hubungkan pemikirannya dengan hal mistis, untung saja ia bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri sehingga hal tersebut tidak terjadi. Jika ia berteriak kemungkinan besar ia akan membangunkan satu gedung asrama serta ia akan terjatuh ke bawah.

_Krieet. _

Ia membuka jendela kamarnya perlahan. Kemudian memasukkan tasnya terlebih dahulu kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan kaki yang terlebih dahulu menginjak dan kepala yang ia bungkukkan. Satu detik setelah ia menghirup bau kamar asramanya yang tidak biasa, ia memelototkan matanya bulat-bulat ketika melihat sosok yang paling ia tidak ingin lihat di sekolah ini. Gadis yang menamparnya pagi itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?. Celana dalam hello kitty?," ujar Baekhyun, lebih terkesan mengejek.

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama. Ia terlalu lama memikirkan bagaimana riwayatnya nanti jika melawan gadis itu. Ia juga terlalu lama berpikir bagaimana caranya memberitahu bahwa ia dan gadis ganas di hadapannya sekamar.

"A—aku punya nama bodoh. Namaku Park Jieun," ujar Chanyeol gugup, kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Ohya?. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli," ujar Baekhyun seraya berkacak pinggang. "K—kau harus peduli karena—karena," ujar Chanyeol lantang, ucapannya tertahan karena sejujurnya ia juga bingung apa yang harus ia katakan.

Baekhyun kemudian menatap wajah kebingungan Chanyeol, berusaha menuntut jawaban darinya. Semakin gugup Chanyeol maka semakin intens tatapan Baekhyun ke arah Chanyeol dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin ketakutan saja.

"Karena apa?," suara garang Baekhyun memecah keheningan. "Karena kita adalah teman sekamar," ujar Chanyeol takut-takut, ia memejamkan matanya tidak ingin menatap wajah terkejut Baekhyun.

(***)

"Pergi dari kamarku, aku benar-benar tidak menerima teman sekamar. Di tambah teman sekamarku adalah orang yang menampar pipiku," ujar Baekhyun seraya mendorong Chanyeol keluar. "Ta—pi aku akan tidur di mana?," tanya Chanyeol berusaha berbalik ke arah kamar tersebut. "Bukan urusanku," ujar Baekhyun seraya menendang koper Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya.

Chanyeol terdiam mematung saat ini. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan ia kira hari pertamanya akan baik-baik saja. Ternyata menjadi perempuan tidak semudah yang ada di bayangannya. Apakah ia harus mendobrak pintu agar ia bisa tidur di dalam?. Tidak, itu bukan ide yang bagus, bisa-bisa ia digoreng untuk dijadikan santapan makan malam Byun Baekhyun.

_Kruyuk. _

Suara perut itu memecahkan ide-ide yang tersusun di atas kepala Chanyeol. Ia memegangi perutnya. Sedari tadi ia sama sekali belum mengisi perutnya, mungkin jika ia pergi untuk sekedar mencari makan ia akan mendapatkan ide _brilliant_.

Chanyeol kemudian menyeret langkah gontainya. Menyusuri koridor asrama ini. Ia jarang menemukan siswi yang lalu-lalang di koridor mungkin ini sudah menjadi jam tidur bagi mereka. Langkah gontainya ternyata tidak sia-sia ia akhirnya menemukan kantin yang terletak di bagian tengah asrama ini. Namun sayangnya kantin itu gelap dan itu artinya kantin ini sudah tutup.

"Yaampun kau beruntung sekali Park Chanyeol, benar-benar beruntung," sindirnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol memilih menghabisi waktunya untuk menggerutu yang entah untuk siapa. Ia terduduk di bangku kantin yang nampak sepi itu. Tanpa sadar dirinya yang sudah nampak mengantuk kemudian perlahan memejamkan matanya dan tertidur di bangku panjang kantin tersebut.

(***)

"Byun Baekhyun, kuharap kau akrab dengan Jieun," ujar Minseok di seberang.

Hanya Minseoklah sang ketua asrama yang tidak menakuti seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dan tidak satupun tahu bahwa Minseok bisa menaklukan singa betina tersebut dan berbicara dengan santainya dengannya.

"Aku tidak bisa memenuhi harapanmu," ujar Baekhyun enteng, ia segera ingin menutup sambungan dan kembali berbaring di ranjang hangatnya. "Jangan bilang kau mengusirnya atau kau menakutinya," ujar Minseok menebak apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun. "Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu," gumam Baekhyun malas, ia yakin Minseok akan berteriak keras di seberang sana.

"Byun Baekhyun!, cepat pergi dan cari gadis itu. Kau benar-benar dalam masalah jika aku tidak menemukan gadis itu sedang berada di kamarmu esok," tuhkan sesuai dengan tebakan Baekhyun, Minseok berteriak dengan lengkingnya. "Bisakah kamu mengecilkan volume suaramu? Kau ingin membuatku tuli huh?," dengus Baekhyun kesal. "Aku tidak mau tahu tentang masalah telingamu yang kuiinginkan kau harus mencarinya, bagaimanpun anak baru itu adalah tanggung jawabmu dan aku," ujar Minseok sedikit berteriak.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mencari, aku sedang sibuk sudah ya—," hampir saja Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilan tersebut namun Minseok langsung memotongnya dengan skakmat, "jika kau tidak mencarinya akan kubocorkan rahasiamu keseluruh sekolah dan lebih parahnya aku akan memberitahu Huang Zi Tao agar rahasiamu di sebarkan melalui koran sekolah." "Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan mencarinya tapi tidak ada membocorkan dan Lee Tao," ujar Baekhyun terpaksa.

Sambungan itu kemudian terputus. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat, jika saja tidak atas ancaman Minseok ia tidak akan mau susah-susah mencari Chanyeol. Ia melirik jam yang menggantung di kamarnya, dan sesegera mungkin mengambil jaketnya dan bergegas pergi untuk mencari Chanyeol.

(***)

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti di sini," gumam Baekhyun menatap ke arah sesosok gadis yang tengah terdiam di bangku kantin.

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol kemudian menatap wajah polosnya. Ia melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya yang terbuka di hadapan wajah Chanyeol. Ia menghela nafas berat, sepertinya tugasnya akan bertambah berat mengetahui keadaan gadis ini yang tertidur.

"Kau tertidur rupanya," gumamnya seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun, ia masih terlelap dalam mimpinya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal, pasalnya jika gadis ini tidak terbangun dari tidurnya ia tidak akan bisa membawanya kembali kekamarnya. Ia merutuki kesalahannya karena mengusir gadis ini.

"Hei," ujar Baekhyun kali ini ia mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol namun tidak terjadi apapun.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, berusaha menahan emosinya yang meluap-luap. Ia kemudian menundukkan wajahnya sehingga sejajar dengan wajah Chanyeol, kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Kenapa gadis ini tidur seperti babi?, batinnya dalam hati. Baekhyun mencubitnya dengan cukup keras hingga Chanyeol sedikit membuka kelopak matanya.

"_Nuguseo_?," tanya Chanyeol, suaranya serak dan berat. "Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya kau harus segera cepat kembali ke kamar asrama kita," rutuk Baekhyun berusaha benar-benar membuat Chanyeol terbangun.

Chanyeol terdiam ia masih belum benar-benar terbangun. Perlahan-lahan ia berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa-nyawa yang masih berterbangan entah kemana. Sebagian dari dirinya saat ini masih berada di alam mimpi sana, dan ia berusaha mengembalikan bagian dirinya yang masih tertinggal.

"Kau bisa berdiri?," tanya Baekhyun setengah kesal.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk saja kemudian berusaha berdiri. Baekhyun lega, ini akan tidak berlangsung lama dan ia akan kembali ke tempat tidurnya yang menyenangkan. Ia berjalan mendahuli Chanyeol karena ia benar-benar yakin Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya Chanyeol, namun kenyataannya tidak seperti apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Tenang saja aku bisa berdiri dan berjalan seperti manusia nor—," ujar Chanyeol seperti orang mabuk, ucapannya terpotong karena ia kembali tertidur.

Kaki Chanyeol telah melayang di udara namun nyawanya sudah berterbangan menuju alam mimpi yang indah sehingga ia terlihat seperti akan jatuh. Baekhyun menyadari hal tersebut dan segera berlari menuju ke arah Chanyeol dan berusaha menangkapnya. Namun naas tubuh kecil Baekhyun tidak bisa menopang berat badan Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol terjatuh ke lantai dengan menindih Baekhyun.

"Engh," Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan karena tubuh berat Chanyeol yang menindih tubuhnya.

Ia pikir ia pingsan ternyata Baekhyun sedang menutup matanya, pantas saja gelap. Namun di antara kegelapan yang menyerang ia merasakan bibirnya basah, sesuatu menggeliat di sana. Perlahan ia membuka matanya berharap itu bukan sesuatu yang menyeramkan, namun ketika benar-benar membuka kelopak matanya. Tubuhnya membeku seketika, darahnya berdesir pelan kemudian jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ingin ia berteriak namun bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir seseorang di hadapannya. Bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain dan itu artinya Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dalam keadaan tidak sadarakan diri.

(TBC)

Author Notes: Halo semuanya u fanfiction pertama yang dipublish di sini mohon dukungannya karena aku author baru di sini. Tolong review dan no bash and no plagiat, kritik dan saran sangat diterima tapi mohon kritik yang membangun ^^ Big Thanks bagi yang sudah mendukung, baca, review. Sampai jumpa di chapter 2


End file.
